Old Home Week
by Medie
Summary: A few old friends of Jim come to town...and they bring an enemy


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or concepts of the Sentinel. Kelli and her father  
however, are mine.  
  
Spoilers: Hardly any if any.  
  
  
Old Home Week by M. Edison  
  
  
It was a quiet morning in the loft with Blair scouring over the morning paper   
while Jim finished the dishes.   
  
"Hey, Jim!" Blair called out, holding up the paper, "Check this out."   
  
"What?" Jim called back, walking out into the living room.   
  
"This article." Blair raised the paper to his Sentinel, pointing to the article   
in question.   
  
"As a part of a new education program to increase enlistment in the Navy's   
flight programs, Admiral Thomas Du Molin and several pilots, including his   
daughter, Lt. Cmdr. Kelli Du Molin, will be visiting Cascade's high schools to   
speak with the students . . . " He read over the rest of the article then   
looked at the accompanying photograph. A grin spreading across his face as he   
did so.   
  
"What?" Blair watched the look on Ellison's face with interest. "Jim? Why the   
grin?"   
  
"Old Tommy Du Molin, speaking to high school students?" Jim chuckled. "They'll   
end up either rushing to enlist or run like hell in the other direction."   
  
"You know him?" Blair asked, as Jim moved out around the couch and sat next to   
his Guide.   
  
"Yeah, met him when I was in training." A fond smile crossed his face. "Told   
me I'd be better off in the Navy."   
  
"What'd you say to that?" Blair asked, grinning as he remembered Jim's phobia   
about water.   
  
"I told him if that were true then I would be in the Navy not the Army."   
  
Blair cast a glance at the picture of the stern-faced admiral in the paper. "He   
must've loved that."   
  
"Once he stopped laughing, he looked at me for a minute and said, 'you know   
Ellison, for an Army boy you're all right.' " Jim grinned. "After that, he   
practically adopted me. I even spent holidays at his place with his family."   
"His wife didn't mind the extra mouth?" Blair queried, his grin widening,   
knowing how much Jim Ellison could put away when he wanted to.   
  
"He was divorced but Kel didn't mind as long as Mitch, her older brother, and I   
helped her with the cooking."   
  
"Kel? As in the Kelli mentioned in the article."   
  
"The one and only. She was one tough kid, Chief. Tom told me once she knew she   
was going to be a fighter pilot when she was four." Jim shook his head, still   
grinning. "She did it too. Had her pilot's license before she was twenty.   
Enlisted in the Navy after flight training. She was one of the first women to be   
trained to fly F-18s."   
  
"When was the last time you talked to any of them?" Blair prompted, not   
remembering Jim ever mentioning them before.   
  
"A week before I went to Peru." Jim responded absently.   
  
"Ten years?" Blair whistled. "How come you didn't contact them after you got   
back?"   
  
He shrugged. "You know how it is. At first I was pretty messed up. Then after a   
while I got caught up with the academy. Then adjusting to being a cop and one   
thing led to another . . . " His expression turned wry. "And then a certain   
anthropologist descended on me . . . "   
  
Blair grabbed one of the throw cushions and bopped Jim on the head with it.   
"Very funny!"   
  
Jim laughed and easily plucked the cushion from his friend's hands. "Go grab   
your coat. Thanks to my little trip down memory lane, we're gonna be late for   
work."   
  
Blair nodded and jumped to his feet, heading for the door.   
  
Jim stood as well, but he lingered for a moment, looking at the article.   
"Jim?" Blair called, jarring the Sentinel from his reverie.   
  
"Comin', Chief," Jim replied, dropping the paper on the coffee table.   
  
------------  
  
Jim and Blair had just arrived in the bullpen when Simon stepped out of   
his office and spotted them. "Ellison! My office, now!"  
  
Hanging up his jacket, Jim sighed and started in the direction of said office as   
Blair followed, grinning. "Not here five seconds and already in trouble, that's   
gotta be a record Jim."  
  
The Sentinel mock-glared at his friend. "Not another word, Chief."   
Obediently, Blair closed his mouth but his eyes were dancing and Ellison shook   
his head. "I said not another word."  
  
His eyes widened. "I didn't say a word Jim."   
  
"No, but I can hear you thinking it." Jim grinned and clapped him on the   
shoulder before walking through the door.   
  
----------------  
  
"What's up, Simon?" Blair asked as he and Jim stopped in front of the Captain's   
desk.   
  
"One of the detectives in Vice passed on some info to us, he got it from a   
snitch." Simon handed a file to Jim.   
  
Ellison took the file and flipped through it casually then whistled. "Brian   
Grainger, international terrorist. He's been a busy boy, making quite the name   
for himself as a terrorist for hire. Your cause becomes his . . . for the right   
price. In the last six years he's been linked to several terroristorganizations   
in the Middle East, done a few jobs for the IRA and a slew of work for white   
supremacy groups."   
  
Simon sighed. "And now he's in Cascade. Whatever happened to regular criminals?"   
He asked, a plaintive note creeping into his voice. "Y'know, guys who rob banks   
and liquor stores?"   
  
Jim sighed. "I don't know where they went Sir, but as soon as I find out, I'm   
moving there."   
  
"Well before you do, find this one and lock him up." Simon frowned. "I don't   
want this guy loose in this city any longer than he has to be."   
  
"You got it, sir," The Sentinel nodded as he and Blair turned to walk out the   
door.   
  
-------------  
  
"Great," Blair muttered. "another psycho on the loose. Is there a sign on the   
interstate or something? Y'know, Cascade population whatever, all crazed and   
psychotic criminals welcome. And the Navy trained this guy too. Y'know, Jim, I'm   
really starting to lose faith in the military's screening process."   
  
Ellison nodded, clapping Blair on the shoulder. "You and me both, buddy." Heading   
toward his desk, the Sentinel sighed. "Might as well get started."   
  
--------------  
  
"Paperwork." Jim grumbled, opening another file. "I *hate* paperwork."   
  
As if to prove his point, he promptly sliced his finger on one of the sheets in   
the file. "OW!" He protested, sticking his finger in his mouth.   
  
Opening a drawer in his desk, he fished, one-handed, for the box of band-aids he   
kept there. As he did so, his ears picked up on the ding of the elevator as the doors slid   
open. The familiar scent of Simon's cigars told the Sentinel that the Captain   
was on his way back to his office.   
  
And, given the running commentary on Major Crime, he had company.   
But at that moment, the only thing Jim was concerned with was finding the   
bandages.   
  
"And, this is the bullpen," Simon was saying as he led his guests into the   
bullpen. "Its actually rather quiet right now, most of the time it's a zoo."   
  
'*Aha,*' Jim thought, pulling the box of bandages out. '*Success,*' He set the   
box on his desk and fumbled with it, trying to open the box.   
  
Cursing mentally, he wondered where Sandburg had taken off to.   
  
He got his answer a moment later.   
  
"Hey, Jim," Blair said cheerfully, picking the box up and opening it. "Here." He   
passed the Sentinel a bandage strip.   
  
He looked up, ready to ask where the anthropologist had been but the sentence   
died on his lips.   
  
"Tom?" Jim stood, then noting the uniform, stiffened out of old habit. "Or   
should I say, Admiral?" He nodded at the stars. "Who was crazy enough to promote   
you?"   
  
Tom Du Molin, a man who had a couple inches on Jim, burst into laughter and   
without hesitation, grabbed Jim into a bear hug. "Jimmy!" He said in his deep   
baritone. "It's been too long!"   
  
"Definitely too long." Jim gasped out as Tom thumped him on the back.   
  
Tom released him and stepped back. "You look good and healthy."   
  
Jim grinned. "Thank you, sir." He nodded at the Admiral. "You're looking pretty   
healthy yourself."   
  
Which was true. For a man nearing fifty-five, Thomas Du Molin looked as if he   
were ten years younger.   
  
Tom waved a dismissive hand. "Tell that to my doctor. He's got me on the most   
ridiculous diet!"   
  
"That diet," A calm voice interrupted patiently. "Is to lower your blood   
pressure. You had a chance to take the pills but you said no. And if you want to   
live to see your retirement then you'd better stay on it."   
  
Jim looked past the Admiral, seeing for the first time the tall woman in dress   
blues who stood next to Simon. "I don't believe it." He said quietly. "Kelli?"   
  
The tall woman smiled. "Hello Jim. Long time no see."   
  
Gone was the awkward teen who'd been taller than the boys in her class, the teen   
who'd been too stubborn to cry, even when she'd been called all manner of names   
by her classmates.   
  
In her place was an elegant, poised and beautiful woman.   
  
Lt. Cmdr. Kelli Du Molin smiled widely and walked forward to hug Jim and press a   
kiss to his cheek.   
  
She took the bandage from his hand and lifted the other and wrapped it around   
the injured finger. "How many times did I patch you and Mitch up after one of   
those so-called football games?" She inquired with a cheeky grin. "I swear, you   
two spent more time beating the stuffing out of each other than you did actually   
playing football."   
  
"It was touch football." Jim said by way of explanation.   
  
Kelli raised one eyebrow and looked over at Blair. "More like crush football if   
you ask me."   
  
Blair nodded, his expression understanding. "He still watches it when he can."   
  
Kelli sighed. "I'll never understand men and contact sports."   
  
Jim rolled his eyes. "This from the woman who used to scream at the tv when Army   
was playing Navy." He noted wryly.   
  
"I'm a Navy brat." She returned smoothly. "A girl's gotta have loyalties."   
  
Tom shook his head and looked at Simon. "They've always been like this." He   
explained with a rueful smile. "Always fighting over every little thing."   
  
Jim and Kelli grinned at each other and then at Tom. "Of course!" They said in   
perfect unison.   
  
"There was no fun in agreeing all the time." Kelli added with a grin. "I liked   
arguing too much to always agree."   
  
Simon shook his head. "Now that sounds familiar." He said, looking from Blair to   
Jim.   
  
Both men tried to look innocent but they were unable to hide the grins   
blossoming on their faces.   
  
"Sorry, Simon." Blair said, working hard to keep his grin under control.   
  
"Yeah, right." Simon noted, his face full of skepticism. He opened his mouth to   
say something else but Rafe walked up.   
  
"Sir, your phone is ringing."   
  
Simon groaned, muttered an, "Excuse me," and hurried off to his office.   
  
"So, what brings you here?" Jim asked, turning back to the two Naval officers.   
  
"What, you don't read the papers?" Kelli teased.   
  
"I know why you're in Cascade, Smart ass." Jim said, cuffing her up the back of   
the head. "I meant, why are you here?" He gestured at Major Crime then tossed a   
grin at Kelli. "Someone steal your F-18?"   
  
She rolled her eyes. "Oh, yes, that's it. I parked it on the hotel roof last   
night and this morning it was gone!" She cracked, widening her dark eyes in mock   
confusion. "I mean, I *know* I locked the door!"   
  
"Children, children!" Tom held up his hands. "Now, Jim, Kelli, play nice or I'm   
not taking you anywhere!"   
  
Blair laughed, it was good to see Jim joking around like this. It was rare to   
see his friend acting, well, playful with anyone save him.   
  
They looked at each other and then at the Admiral.   
  
"Yes, sir." They chorused in mock-obedience.   
  
Kelli promptly looked at Blair and made a face, causing the anthropologist to   
laugh.   
  
Jim looked at them, a suspicious look on his face. "Something funny, Chief?"   
  
"Nope. Nothing at all." He replied, composing himself.   
  
The minute Jim looked away, Sandburg winked at Kelli who smothered a snicker.   
  
"So, are we going to eat or what?" She inquired, schooling her features into a   
professional expression.   
  
"Sure. Where?" Blair queried.   
  
"Bobby H's?" Jim suggested.   
  
"What do they serve?" Tom asked thoughtfully.   
  
"Best steak sandwiches in town." Jim answered with a smile.   
  
"Good, we'll go there." Tom decided.   
  
"Dad . . . " Kelli began.   
  
"Commander," Tom raised an eyebrow and looked at his daughter, reminding her who   
ranked whom.   
  
She groaned and looked over at Jim. "Times like this I wish I'd gone in for   
the Army."   
  
----------------  
  
Laughter erupted from the table where the two Naval officers and two civilians   
sat as Kelli launched into a description of one of her teachers at Miramar.   
  
"I swear, he literally waddled like a duck when he was in his flight suit!"   
Kelli argued, laughing.   
  
Blair rolled his eyes. "And to think, all these years I thought military   
officers were all like Jim."   
  
"Nope." She replied cheerily. "Jim's unique, thank God. Can you imagine what the   
world would be like if there were two of him?" She mock-shuddered.   
  
"Brat." Jim accused.   
  
"Navy brat." Kelli corrected sweetly. "At least my brattiness can be justified.   
What's your excuse?" She asked, resting her chin in her palm and batting her   
eyelashes at Jim.   
  
Blair hid a snort of laughter behind a cough.   
  
"Y'okay there, Chief?" Jim inquired, his eyes full of fake concern.   
  
"Fine," Blair waved away the act, reaching for his water. *'There are times when   
Guiding a Sentinel can be **such** a pain in the ass.'* He decided not meaning   
even half the thought.   
  
Jim was about to make another crack at Blair when his hearing directed his   
attention to another, more pressing, situation.   
  
Kelli's heart was racing as if she'd just run a marathon.   
  
Translation: Kelli was scared.   
  
Concerned, Jim's gaze bored into hers, searching for any hint of what it was   
that had her so off kilter. To her credit, Kelli's gaze didn't waver her hazel   
eyes stared back into his evenly, giving nothing away.   
  
Both Blair and Tom noticed that things seemed to have grown more intense but   
not sure of what to say neither was sure of why so they simultaneously decided   
to hold their peace.   
  
Jim and Kelli's staring contest was broken when Kelli's beeper broke through the   
silence.   
  
She glanced down at it. "Excuse me guys, it's important." She pulled her   
cellphone out and, rising gracefully, moved a few feet away to a section of the   
restaurant that was empty.   
  
Tom sighed heavily. "Naval Intelligence no doubt," He said, meaning the phone   
call.   
  
Jim looked at him sharply. "What?"   
  
"She thinks I don't know." Tom stated sadly. "That girl's got too much of me in   
her."   
  
Blair looked at him in surprise. "You're Naval Intelligence?"   
  
"Was. Gave it up when Mitch and Kelli moved in with me." Tom responded, looking   
guilty. "Kelli doesn't know. I've still got friends there though. They tell me   
Kelli's been flying the occasional mission for them, ever since she got her Top   
Gun rating." Tom looked over at Jim. "Talk to her, Jim. I got you involved in   
Covert Ops and look where it got you. Stranded in the jungle for a year and a   
half. I don't want that happening to Kel."   
  
Jim nodded, now having an excuse to pull Kelli outside. "Be right back." He said   
quietly, standing.   
  
-----------------  
  
Kelli flipped her cellphone shut and was about to turn when a hand landed on her   
shoulder.   
  
She tensed and was about to shift into a defensive posture when Jim's voice   
reached her ear.   
  
"Let's go outside Kel. We need to have a little chat."   
  
Turning, she allowed Jim to lead her out the door.   
  
"What?" She asked the minute they were outside.   
  
"What's got you so rattled?" Jim asked softly.   
  
"Nothing." Kelli lied smoothly.   
  
"Bull." Jim countered, equally smooth. "Is it something to do with your NI   
work?"   
  
"How . . . "   
  
"Takes one to know one." Jim explained. "I was Covert Ops. You knew that. Now,   
what is it?"   
  
Kelli looked away and her heart rate shot through the roof.   
  
"C'mon, Minx." He cajoled, falling into the use of her nickname as easily as if   
ten years hadn't passed. "You can tell me anything, you know that, I'm not gonna   
judge you."   
  
"Its not your reaction to me I'm worried about. Last thing I want to do is   
incite you to commit murder."   
  
"Murder?" Jim raised a surprised eyebrow.   
  
"Uh huh. If I tell you this, you'll definitely want to kill someone." Kelli   
stated quietly.   
  
"And who will I want to kill?" Jim asked, looking grave.   
  
Kelli sighed heavily. "His name is Captain Brian Grainger . . . I . . . uh .. .   
I was responsible for him getting a DD."   
  
"A dishonorable discharge? And how did you manage that?" Jim smiled wryly.   
  
"I complained to the JAG corps that he'd sexually harassed me." Kelli's voice   
dropped another few decibels.   
  
Jim felt his temper flare into life. "And did he?"   
  
Kelli nodded quickly.   
  
"When?" Jim asked shortly. If he found the little cretin, he was going to rip   
his lungs out through his nostrils . . . for a start.   
  
"While I was in the Top Gun school at Miramar. He was a pilot going through the   
program with me." Kelli folded her arms across her chest. "It was little stuff   
at first. Jokes, inappropriate comments, suggestive looks, then it moved up to   
him brushing against me when we passed in the corridor or anywhere like that."   
"What'd you do in response?" Jim prompted, laying a supportive arm across her   
shoulders.   
  
"I...uh . . . I told a couple other pilots. Guys I trusted. They had a little   
chat with Grainger. Did some good too. For maybe a week. Then he grabbed me when   
we ended up waiting in an office alone together." She grinned slightly. "I broke   
his arm in two places."   
  
Jim chuckled. "Good girl."   
  
"I thought you'd approve." Kelli said, sneaking a grin at him. "Anyway, NCIS   
started poking around. They, unfortunately, were more inclined to believe   
Grainger than me. Of course, the fact the agent conducting the investigation was   
a poker buddy of Grainger's may have had something to do with that."   
  
Kelli noted dryly. "The Navy is nothing if not a boy's club."   
  
"What'd you do then?" Jim frowned, feeling his protective instincts kicking into   
overdrive.   
  
"I decided to play Grainger's game. I used the Old Boy's network against him.   
Thanks to Dad, I'd known the current JAG since I was an infant. I called him up   
and told him the whole story. He flipped and called the base's JAG officer and   
ordered an immediate and impartial investigation."   
  
"Which, of course, was what you got?" Jim teased.   
  
"Naturally. Last thing the Navy wanted was to have it leak out to the media that   
the Navy's golden girl, Lt. Kelli Du Molin, had been sexually harassed and the   
Navy hadn't done their job protecting her." Kelli gave an unladylike snort.   
"Politics is an easy game to play when you know what buttons to push." She   
noted. "Anyway, to make a long story short, there was a trial, a quiet one of   
course, and Grainger got a DD. Haven't seen him since . . .until today."   
  
"Today?" Jim's frown deepened. "Is that what spooked you in the restaurant?"   
  
Kelli rolled her eyes. "No, I just told you all that for the fun of it." She   
cracked, starting to relax. "Yeah, he's what spooked me. I looked out the window   
and he was standing there, staring at me." She shuddered. "Just . .. staring."   
  
-------------  
  
  
"You got Jim into black ops?" Blair queried, the minute Jim and Kelli left the   
restaurant.   
  
"Yes." Tom admitted. "And to this day I wish I hadn't."   
  
"Why?" Blair asked, his voice shifting into what Jim called therapist mode.   
  
"Jim had been in the Army a couple of years when a friend of mine mentioned   
offhand that the Rangers were looking for new recruits and he asked me if Jim   
would be interested. Stupid me, I said 'hell, yeah.'"   
  
"Stupid how?"   
  
"I'd forgotten how close Kelli and Jim were. She'd never admit it of course, but   
she idolized him . . . I'll never forget the look on her face when I told her   
Jim was MIA. Part of her died that day, just as surely as if I'd shot her. I   
don't think there was a night that month that she didn't cry herself to sleep.   
I...I felt like a glass wall had gone up between me and my daughter. I couldn't   
make it better for her." The Admiral looked at his hands. "I had an MIA bracelet   
made with Jim's name and information on it for her. It wasn't an official one of   
course, but it might as well have been. She clung to that thing like a lifeline.   
Never took it off. As far as I know, she still wears it." Tom glanced out at the   
duo, who were almost out of his line of sight. "When we got the news they'd   
found Jim . . . you'd've sworn it was Christmas, her birthday and the 4th of   
July all rolled into one if you looked into her eyes." He chuckled. "She saved   
every article she came across that even remotely mentioned Jim. Even after he  
left the military. They may not have seen each other for ten years, but as far   
as Kelli is concerned, Jim is still her big brother."   
  
Blair smiled at him. "I have a feeling it's the same for Jim. She's still his   
little sister."   
  
Tom glanced out the window and smiled "Looks pretty intense," He noted. "Wonder   
if that's good or bad?"   
  
"Knowing Jim, good."   
  
------------------  
  
Jim tightened his grip on Kelli's shoulders and looked down at her. "Can you   
pull Grainger's file?"   
  
"I can't. But I've got friends at JAG who can." She responded.   
  
"Good, call them and get the file."   
  
"Jim, you can't do anything unless he does something to me first." Kelli's tone   
was matter-of-fact.   
  
"Kel . . . "   
  
"Jim," She mimicked, pulling away and turning to face him. "You may be one of Cascade's   
top cops but I don't want you getting yourself in trouble over me."   
  
"I'm not going to get myself in trouble." Jim smiled wryly. "Besides, the last   
thing anyone wants is something happening to a Top Gun while she's visiting   
Cascade."   
  
Kelli frowned. "Jim . . . I don't want you chasing after Grainger. He's   
dangerous."   
  
"Trust me, Kel, compared to some of the perps I've run into in Cascade,  
Grainger's a pussycat."   
  
She raised an eyebrow. "A pussycat huh?" She folded her arms across her chest   
again. "If you think Grainger's a pussycat, I'd hate to see what you think is a   
man-eating tiger."   
  
Jim laughed. "Stick around Cascade long enough and one should pop up."   
  
"What? Cascade's a magnet for psychos?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
A laugh bubbled out of the young woman. "You're incorrigible, Jim Ellison."   
  
"Blame Sandburg." Jim said, the twinkle in his eyes growing. "He's got me   
completely corrupted."   
  
She shook her head. "Nope. You were crazy long before you ever met him." She   
stated, a twinkle entering her eyes. "If anything, he's been a humanizing   
influence on you."   
  
"Oh?" Jim looked at her suspiciously. "And what was I before?"   
  
"An arrogant pain in the ass." She shot back without missing a beat.   
  
He pasted an expression of mock-hurt on his face. "Me? Arrogant? A pain in the   
ass?"   
  
"Uh huh." Kelli nodded. "But don't worry, I love you anyway." She patted his   
cheek. "And don't worry. I'll be fine. If Grainger thought Lt. Du Molin was   
tough, Lt. Cmdr. Du Molin'll scare the daylights out of him."   
  
"And if that doesn't work, wait till he gets a look at her big brother." Jim   
informed her, his tone brooking no argument. "If Grainger even shows up within a   
mile of you, you call me, got it?" He pointed a stern finger at her.   
  
"Yessir." Kelli said meekly.   
  
He draped an arm around her shoulders. "C'mon kid," he said companionably.   
"Lets go back inside. If we leave your father and Sandburg alone in there much   
longer, who knows what trouble they'll get themselves into."   
  
"Too scary to even consider."   
  
"Oh, one more thing." Jim said looking down at her.   
  
"What?" She asked, reaching for the door handle.   
  
"Quit the covert ops flights. Last thing I want to hear is that you're MIA in   
some Central American country."   
  
"Dad knows?"   
  
Jim quirked, a 'what do you think?' smile at her.   
  
"I'll think about it." She decided.   
  
"Think seriously." He said, quietly. "Promise?"   
  
Kelli held his gaze for a moment. "Promise."   
  
--------------  
  
When the admiral caught sight of the duo, he raised an eyebrow at Blair, then   
stood, smiling widely at them. "Well, that took you two long enough. What was   
the delay?"   
  
She shrugged. "Just filling Jim in on a little back story, what I've been up   
to since I saw him last." She tossed a grin at Blair. "I expect the true back   
story on Jim later." She said with a conspiratorial wink.   
  
Blair returned the wink and the smile and then looked innocently at Jim.   
  
The Sentinel wasn't buying. "Don't even think about it, Chief." He cautioned.   
  
"Oh, I'm thinking, I'm *so* thinking." Blair countered cheerily.   
  
Jim closed his eyes. "Oh, brother."   
  
----------------  
  
"So, you will come to the school tomorrow?" Kelli asked of Blair and Jim as they   
dropped the two men off at the station.   
  
Blair bounced on his toes slightly. "Wouldn't miss it."   
  
She smiled. "Great. See you tomorrow then." She waved before pulling the car   
away.   
  
------------------  
  
The minute Jim and Blair were inside the building, the younger man turned to his   
friend and promptly punched him in the arm.   
  
He reacted accordingly. "Ow!" He protested, grabbing at the offended limb.   
"What'd you do that for?"   
  
"For sharing a loft with me for almost four years and not telling me you had a   
gorgeous 'adopted' sister!" Blair informed him in mock irritation. "I mean,   
think of all the holidays and birthdays you could've spent with her!"   
  
"She's not your type, Chief."   
  
"And you came to this decision how?" Blair challenged, folding his arms across   
his chest.   
  
"Through a very simple process actually." Jim responded calmly. "I compared you   
to Kel. She's a military officer and you aren't exactly G.I. Joe."   
  
"Don't you mean, G.I. Jim?"   
  
"Very funny, Chief."   
  
"Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" The anthropologist said smoothly. "And I still say   
Kelli could be my type."   
  
Jim shook his head and shrugged. "I don't see it, she's a military officer.   
Discipline, regulations and combat are everyday things for her. Not exactly your   
style, Chief."   
  
"Hey man, I'm flexible."   
  
"I'm not going there." He informed his friend as the elevator doors slid open and  
they stepped out.   
  
"Nice lunch?" Simon inquired, stepping out of his office.   
  
Jim patted his stomach and grinned. "That Bobby sure knows how to make a steak   
sandwich."   
  
The captain smiled wryly. "Gloating, Detective?"   
  
"Just stating a fact."   
  
"Uh, huh." Simon said skeptically. "Right." He smiled at them. "So, good to see   
the Admiral again?"   
  
"Better than I'd expected actually."   
  
"You two part on bad terms?" He asked, gesturing Blair and Jim into his   
office.   
  
"Not bad terms per se." Jim hedged. "More like a difference of opinion. He   
didn't want me going to Peru, I went anyway."   
  
"And ended up stranded there for eighteen months." Simon observed, his tone   
neutral.   
  
Grudgingly Jim nodded. "He was right. At least about the mission, though I can't   
say I regret where it took me."   
  
Blair grinned at his friend, obviously pleased at the Sentinel's statement.   
  
"So, he obviously doesn't have an 'I-told-you-so' attitude." Simon commented.   
  
"Far from it." Jim agreed. "Tom's always been the type to offer advice, without   
making you feel stupid, and then let you make your own decision. The   
consequences, whether good or bad, served as the lesson."   
  
Simon nodded. "Smart man, speaking of smart, don't you two have work you should   
be getting to?"   
  
----------------  
  
"Ok, what's bugging you?" Blair asked as they returned to Jim's desk.   
  
"Bugging me?" Jim echoed in what he hoped was an innocent tone.   
  
"Ever since you talked to Kelli at the restaurant something's been eating at   
you. Now, tell me."   
  
"Remember that case Simon assigned us? Grainger? Apparently Kelli knew him   
before he left the Navy. She's the reason he got a DD for sexual harassment."   
  
Sandburg looked worried. "He gunning for her?"   
  
"Looks like."   
  
"Damn."   
  
"You got it."   
  
-----------------  
  
Knowing the captain would want to be kept apprized of the situation, Jim left   
Blair at his desk and went in to explain his friend's connection to the case.   
When Ellison was done, Simon frowned. "How much of a threat does he present?"   
  
"One on one, Kel is probably a match for him but I doubt Grainger will play   
fair."   
  
"Well, keep an eye on her, we can grab him when he makes his move." Simon   
ordered as the phone began to ring. "Get going," He gestured toward the door   
with one hand while the other moved to the receiver.   
  
-------------------  
  
"So now what?" Blair asked when his friend returned from the Captain's office.   
  
"We get Grainger's service record." Jim grinned. "The unedited version."   
  
-------------------  
  
The next morning, they walked into the gymnasium of Cascade Regional High School and   
found it packed with high school kids.   
  
Kelli, her father, and a couple other pilots stood at the front. The Admiral in his   
dress blues while the pilots wore their flight suits.   
  
Casually, Jim presented his badge and ID to the guard who stood next to the doorway.   
  
The guard inspected it and then nodded them through.   
  
Sticking to the wall, they moved down to the front, where they leaned against the wall  
to watch the presentation.   
  
"All right," The Admiral boomed. "Questions?"   
  
One kid came to his feet. "Yeah, I got a question."   
  
Jim could tell by his body language alone that the kid was trouble.   
  
"And?" Tom obviously saw it too because his spine straightened slightly.   
  
"How'd a chick like that end up a Top Gun? They're the big leagues not some   
Barbie and Ken flight school." The kid laughed, apparently quite pleased with   
himself.   
  
The pilots looked at Kelli, waiting for her reaction.   
  
The brunette, who'd been half-sitting on the table, straightened, winking over   
at Blair and Jim.   
  
Not saying anything, she walked over to a VCR/TV they'd brought with them and   
turned it on.   
  
The kids all watched, spellbound as several F-18s maneuvered across the screen,   
clearly attempting to avoid Surface-to-Air Missiles. A murmur of shock rippled   
through the group at the aerial gymnastics being pulled off by the pilots, by   
one pilot in particular...Kelli.   
  
When the video ended, she leaned over and hit the off button before smirking at   
the kid. "That answer your question?"   
  
Needless to say, the teen didn't have an answer.   
  
Jim chuckled, leaning down to Blair. "Kelli always did have a flare for the   
dramatic."   
  
Blair grinned. "So I'm noticing."   
  
--------------------  
  
"Nice little performance." Jim commented after the kids filed out.   
  
She grinned at him. "Thanks, I have to admit, it was fun knocking that kid   
down to size."   
  
The two men chuckled. "Well he definitely deserved it." Jim laughed. "So, did   
your friend come through with Grainger's file?"   
  
Kelli reached over with a nod and picked up a manilla folder and passed it to   
the tall detective. "Have fun."   
  
He smiled slightly, flipping through the file. "This is the unedited version?"   
  
The Naval officer made a face. "Yes. And you have no idea how much tap-dancing I   
had to do to get it."   
  
Jim's smile turned to a grin. "I feel your pain." He teased.   
  
"I'll bet you do." She groused.  
  
Chuckling, Ellison tugged on a lock of her hair. "We'll see you later?"   
  
I'll drop by Major Crime around lunch time. See if I can't pull you   
two away from work."   
  
"Somehow, I don't think you'll have to pull very hard." Blair teased with a wave   
as he and Jim started down the hallway.   
  
-----------------  
  
Kelli eased her car into the parking spot with military precision. Stepping out   
she glanced back at it and laughed. "Guess that's what I get for letting Jim   
teach me how to drive." She noted.   
  
Opening the trunk, the pilot reached in and picked up two dry cleaner's bags   
that contained her dress blues and her flight suit, then reached for her   
briefcase.   
  
She set it on the ground before she closed the lid of the trunk. And it was a   
good thing she did. Otherwise, Kelli would've never seen the masked man sneaking   
up behind her.   
  
Lightening quick she dropped the bags and swept a leg out, taking her would-be   
attacker by surprise.   
  
Before he could recover completely, the brunette whirled and snapped a kick to   
his chest, knocking him back a few feet.   
  
Stunned, he hesitated for a moment before lunging again. Unfortunately Kelli was   
ready for him. She grabbed his outstretched arm and rammed a knee into his ribs.   
  
He gasped in pain and stumbled back.   
  
"Had enough?" She asked with a small smirk.   
Her attacker's only response was to pull a wicked looking hunting knife.   
  
"Guess not." Kelli noted.   
  
He slashed at her and she moved to avoid the blade; not moving fast enough, she   
winced when the knife cut through her shirt and into her side.   
  
"Damn!" the Commander gritted out, clutching her side with one hand. "That was   
my favorite blouse." She stumbled back slightly and bumped into her briefcase.   
Dropping to her knees, she opened it then stuck a hand inside and came out with   
her service weapon.   
  
Releasing the safety, she smirked. "9mm Beretta. Never leave home without it."   
The Naval officer slowly eased to her feet, never taking her eyes off the perp.   
"Sit down, hon, you'll be staying a while."   
  
Doing as he was told, the masked man slowly sank to the pavement.   
  
"Now, ditch the mask then lie flat with your hands outward, palms down on the   
ground, legs spread." Kelli ordered coolly, sliding along the side of the car to   
the front seat.   
  
Leaning in and grimacing at the pain the action caused, she reached in and   
picked up her cellphone.   
  
After dialing the number she tucked it against her shoulder and returned her   
hand to the wound.   
  
Easing forward again, she leveled the gun at her prisoner. "Cascade PD? Yes,   
this is Lt. Commander Kelli Du Molin, I've been attacked by a man wielding a   
knife. I'm in the parking garage of the Drake Hotel, and I'll be needing an   
ambulance, I've got a knife wound in my right side."   
  
------------------  
  
Jim jumped out of the truck and slammed the door behind him, he waited a   
half-second to make sure Blair was right behind him then he stormed into the ER.   
  
The nurse behind the desk barely had time to smile at him before Jim turned the   
'Ellison glare' on her with a vengeance. "Where is Commander Du Molin?"   
  
"C...Cubicle three but . . . " Before she could finish her sentence he was   
already gone.   
  
Maria, a nurse very familiar with Blair and Jim, just patted the girl's   
shoulder. "When it comes to him, don't even bother. He'll go in there whether we   
say he can or not."   
  
-------------------  
  
When Jim stormed into the cubicle, he was met by familiar faces looking at him   
in bemusement.   
  
"You win." The doctor said to Kelli with a sigh, glancing at his watch. "Ten   
minutes flat."   
  
"Did I miss something?" Jim asked tightly.   
  
"We had a bet." Kelli explained smoothly. "When Dr. Monroe told me they knew you   
quite well around here, he commented that he'd lay money on you getting here in   
five minutes flat."   
  
"And Kelli here said ten on account of the fact that Blair would make you pay   
attention to the speed limits." Dr. Monroe said taping the bandage to her   
side and stepping back. "She was right."   
  
Kelli buttoned up her shirt again and held out her hand. "That'll be twenty   
bucks Doc."   
  
"Aren't I supposed to be saying that to you?"   
  
"That comes later and I have a feeling its going to be a whole lot more than   
twenty dollars." The brunette laughed softly as she eased off the bed. "Thanks,   
Doc."   
  
"No problem." The doctor sized up Jim's face and stance. "I'll be at the front   
desk filling out your paperwork. Yell if he gets too loud."   
  
The injured woman nodded. "Thanks."   
  
The curtain had barely fallen into place before Jim was checking Kelli's side   
himself.   
  
"Hey!" She swatted at his hands, looking indignant. "I've already been poked and   
prodded enough this evening, thank you very much."   
  
"What the hell happened?" Jim demanded, slightly annoyed that she wouldn't let   
him fuss over her.   
  
"Not that complicated, Jim. A guy wearing a mask on attacked me in the   
underground parking lot of our hotel. I saw him coming and defended myself. He   
got in a lucky blow and grazed my side with his knife. I pulled my gun and ended   
the fight. Then I called the cops." Kelli winced as she eased into her coat.   
"End of story."   
  
"Not quite." Her father commented from the edge of the cubicle where he now   
stood with Blair. "According to Dr. Monroe, the story ends with eight stitches   
in your side, three of your attacker's ribs broken and a sprained wrist. Nice   
going, you gave as good as you got."   
  
"Naturally." The officer said, with an expression of mock indignation "Did you   
expect otherwise?"   
  
Jim exhaled heavily and held up a hand. "He can answer that later."   
  
"Later?" Kelli frowned. "Jim, I don't like the look on your face. Whatever   
you're planning, forget it."   
  
"No, I won't forget it, consider yourself under police protection for the rest   
of your visit, Commander."   
  
"JIM!" She protested as she rolled her eyes. "You cannot be serious. There's no   
way Captain Banks'll ever go for that."   
  
"If he doesn't then its unofficial."   
  
The brunette shook her head. "No way Jim. I'm not letting you hover over me for   
the rest of this trip."   
  
"Oh yes you are." Jim stated through gritted teeth.   
  
Exhaling hard, the slender woman protested. "I am a trained military officer. I   
am staying with trained military officers. Police protection is not warranted."   
  
Jim looked pointedly at the bloody slash in her blouse then back at her face.   
  
The duo glared at each other intently, seemingly having forgotten anyone else   
was there. Neither one seemed willing to back down.   
  
"Uh, Kel," Blair piped up after several seconds of the staring match. "You might   
as well humor him. Once Jim gets an idea into his head its pretty much in there   
for keeps."   
  
That brought another heavy sigh. "This is ridiculous." She said with a resigned   
tone. "You can't possibly be planning to agree to this." This was said to her   
father.   
  
"On the contrary." The admiral countered with a smile. "I think it's a great   
idea."   
  
"Dad!"   
  
"Commander, before you go on the warpath, please let me finish." Tom placated.   
"The only way it happens is if Jim is the police protection in question."   
  
Kelli raised her eyebrows. "Perhaps you two would like Blair and me to leave   
while you plan out my itinerary for me?"   
  
Blair laughed. "Why don't we go get a soda or something?" He queried of the   
dark-haired woman, putting a hand on her arm. "Let them plot in peace."   
  
She hesitated, then allowed Blair to lead her off.   
  
"She's as stubborn as ever." Jim noted.   
  
"Definitely." The admiral agreed. After a short pause he continued. "Jim, do you   
know who was behind the attack?"   
  
He looked away, studying the pattern of the bed sheet.   
  
"Jim..." Tom stressed, turning his best 'admiral' glare on the younger man.   
"Tell me."   
  
"Kelli is going to kill me."   
  
"I doubt that." The admiral grinned wryly. "However, she may knock you around a   
little."   
  
Jim laughed slightly and then told his old friend about their investigation.  
  
"So, it's a pretty safe bet that this Grainger is behind the attack?" Tom asked,   
his expression grave.   
  
"Yes, Sir." Jim responded, his tone equally serious.   
  
"Damn." The admiral groaned. "The brass is going to love this one."   
  
"Do you have to report it immediately?" Jim asked with a slightly hopeful look,   
obviously wanting the answer to be a 'no'.   
  
"I'm afraid so," Tom responded. "I'm retiring soon and I'd like to keep my   
pension."   
  
"We're going to be hip deep in uniforms aren't we?"   
  
"Unfortunately." The admiral agreed with a rueful look.   
  
"Damn." The two men chorused after a moment's silence.   
  
---------------------  
  
When the doors of the elevator closed, Kelli leaned back against the wall while   
Blair stepped forward to hit the button that would take them to the cafeteria's   
floor.   
  
"Cafeteria?"   
  
"Yep. They actually serve a few things that are edible." Sandburg responded.   
  
"But you might want to stay clear of their turkey sandwiches." He shuddered. "I   
have a sneaking suspicion whatever is on those sandwiches is *not* turkey."   
  
The commander groaned slightly. "Okay, way more than I needed to know,   
Sandburg." She said with a laugh.   
  
Blair grinned and stepped back next to her. "How's the side?"   
  
"Aching." Kelli responded. "But that's all right. I've had worse."   
  
"I wouldn't doubt it." He agreed. He bit his lip slightly and glanced over at   
her. "So, it must be good to see Jim again."   
  
The smile he received was megawatt. "You have no idea." She glanced down at the   
floor for a moment. "Part of me wouldn't believe he was fine until I saw him   
again."   
  
"Ten years is a long time to wait to put that part to rest." Blair commented   
quietly.   
  
"It is." She agreed. "But I had my future to deal with at the time and Jim had   
his life to straighten out. Neither one of us could spare the time for a family   
reunion." She smiled slightly. "We're two very driven people."   
  
"So I'm noticing." The curly haired man adjusted his backpack. "Your dad said   
you were pretty upset when Jim was MIA."   
  
"Upset is putting it mildly." Kelli said with a sad look in her eyes. "I fell   
apart. He probably told you I cried myself to sleep for a month."   
  
"He did."   
  
"He wasn't lying." She pulled up her sleeve to reveal the MIA bracelet. "I had   
nightmares. Bad ones. Even after Dad gave me the bracelet."   
  
Blair held her wrist gently, brushing a thumb across the name and information.   
"Jim..." He murmured.   
  
She smiled at him. "You two are closer than brothers, aren't you?"   
  
He looked at her with a questioning look in his eyes.   
  
"I don't mean like that." Her eyes danced merrily for a moment, then she   
sobered. "What I'm trying to say is, you two are closer than Mitch and I ever   
were. Closer than blood family could ever be."   
  
Blair smiled slightly. "Family of the soul." He provided.   
  
"Exactly." Kelli agreed with a firm nod. "You two are brothers of the soul...A   
rare thing."   
  
The elevator chose that moment to come to a screeching halt.   
  
The couple grabbed a hold of the railing around the elevator car and looked at   
each other.   
  
"That so, does not bode well." Blair managed.   
  
A thudding sound on the roof of the car confirmed his suspicions.   
  
As if on cue they both looked upward.   
  
"Please," Kelli murmured. "Let that be Jim."   
  
The man next to her fervently hoped the same thing.   
  
But it was not to be.   
  
The maintenance door in the ceiling opened and a lithe figure in black dropped   
through.   
  
Kelli immediately attacked but with her wound she couldn't hold a grip and was   
tossed back easily.   
  
Blair swung his backpack hard across the attacker's back, bringing him to his   
knees with a grunt.   
  
The anthropologist immediately followed through by slamming a knee into the   
attacker's face. Knocking him out cold.   
  
"Blair!" The injured woman managed to gasp in warning.   
  
Sandburg looked up in time to see someone else dropping a canister down the   
opening.   
  
Gas hissed into the enclosure and both of them began coughing.   
  
"Damn..." He managed, as everything went black.   
  
----------------  
  
Jim and the admiral were walking down the hall toward the elevator when Jim's   
hearing picked up on the sounds of a fight...In the elevator.   
  
Without saying a word to the Admiral, the Sentinel bolted to the doors.   
  
"Jim?" Tom looked surprised for a moment, then broke into a jog, following him.   
"What's wrong?"   
  
He ignored him and kept charging toward the elevator, suddenly coming to an abrupt  
stop and tilted his head trying to hear.   
  
The sounds that greeted him were anything but encouraging.   
  
Blair's voice saying. "Damn..."   
  
The hissing of gas.   
  
And the thump of two bodies.   
  
Cursing, he hit the button to call the elevator. Slowly it began to respond but   
the Sentinel's hearing told him it would be too late as there were more sounds   
from the elevator. The sounds of bodies being moved. Taken.   
  
Kelli and Blair would be long gone when the doors opened.   
  
And when the elevator dinged and the doors finally did open, all they found was   
the MIA bracelet lying on the floor.   
  
Tom came to a halt behind him and stared in horror at the empty elevator. "Oh   
no..." He blinked hard in disbelief. "Kelli...Blair..."   
  
Jim turned to look at him, Kelli's bracelet cradled in hand, rage in his eyes.   
"If he thinks he can take my family and get away with it...He is *dead* wrong."   
  
-------------------  
  
Ten minutes later, the ER and the elevator were swarming with police officers   
and Forensic personnel.   
  
A few feet away from the elevator, at the nurse's station, Admiral Du Molin was   
arguing with the SecNav while Jim argued with his Captain.   
  
"Simon..." Ellison took a deep breath and forced his temper under control. "This   
is my investigation."   
  
"Jim, you are way too close to this one to think clearly." Simon countered   
patiently. "Let Connor and Rafe handle it."   
  
The Sentinel clenched his teeth and shook his head. "Sir, with all due respect   
to their abilities, we both know they can't find Blair and Kelli as fast as I   
can. Let them deal with the Navy for me. That way I can concentrate on finding  
the two of them before Grainger can get them out of state."   
  
"And what makes you think he's going to try and take them out of state?" Banks   
inquired, sticking his ever present cigar in his mouth.   
  
"It makes sense, Sir. Grainger knows that we're going to go after him with   
everything we've got and then some. Never mind the Navy's involvement. He has to   
know NCIS is going to be in on this. And if we do capture him I'm sure the JAG   
Corps is going to file charges against him. We both know that military prisons   
make their Federal counterparts look like club med. He's going to want to get as   
far away from this place as he can." Jim sighed then inhaled slowly. "And even   
if he doesn't try and get them out of the state he's sure as hell going to go   
underground. And if he does, our chances of finding him drop significantly."   
Pausing for a moment, he paced for a few moments and then turned back to the   
Captain. "Simon, this is personal."   
  
"Which is why I don't want you on it. You care too much about Blair and Kelli to   
think this one through clearly." Banks argued patiently.   
  
"That's not what I meant, Sir." Jim said in a dangerously calm voice. "Never   
mind the fact that the two people he kidnaped are my friends, Grainger is a   
terrorist and I doubt he was in town for a convention...I'm willing to bet he   
was here on business', Kelli being here was just an added bonus...This   
is my city Simon. And no one does this in my city."   
  
His superior sighed heavily and looked at him for a long moment. "Even if I   
officially told you to back off this one, you wouldn't, would you?"   
Jim shrugged.   
  
"Be careful, Jim." Banks acquiesced after a moment. "And keep me appraised of   
your progress."   
  
He nodded shortly then turned and walked over to Tom who had slammed the phone   
down in annoyance. "Well? What's the word from the higher ups?"   
  
The admiral glanced over at the man he considered another son, a storm in his   
eyes. "If I wasn't retiring soon I'd turn in my resignation." He exhaled   
heavily. "The Navy's sending several officers here to investigate. I tried to   
convince them to let AJ send out people Kelli and I know. Good officers.   
They overruled the both of us. Let's just hope the ones they do send are good   
people, not pencil pushers concerned only about their career. There aren't that   
many of them over at JAG and NCIS but there are some..." He trailed off then and   
clenched his fists, breathing deeply. "What am I supposed to do, Jim?" He turned   
surprisingly vulnerable eyes on the Sentinel. "I keep thinking there's something   
I should be doing, somewhere I should be going...But I don't know where. How am   
I going to get through this?"   
  
Jim, feeling a decidedly similar conflict, rested a hand on the older man's   
shoulders. He opened his mouth to offer some sort of reassurance but thought   
better of it.   
  
There was nothing that could be said.   
  
-----------------  
  
Blair awoke to the sickening sounds of someone being beaten.   
  
Wincing against the pounding in his head, no doubt caused by whatever gas had   
been used, he pushed himself into a sitting position. Trying desperately to   
ignore the sounds outside the door, he looked around the room, taking a mental   
inventory.   
  
Two old mattresses, one of which he sat on, a bottle of water, his backpack, and   
a bucket in the corner. He didn't want to think about what the bucket was for.   
The sounds stopped and Blair froze, straining to hear as someone was dragged   
toward the door of the cell. He had an idea who it was but he didn't want to   
believe it.   
  
When the door opened, and a bruised and bloody Kelli was thrown in, his   
suspicions were confirmed. She hit the floor with a pain-filled moan and the   
door was immediately slammed shut again.   
  
Grabbing the bottle of water, Blair moved forward onto his knees by the battered   
woman and did his best to ascertain the extent of her injuries. He was no doctor   
but it was easy for him to see it was bad.   
  
"B...Blair?" Kelli whispered hoarsely through cracked and bleeding lips.   
"Y...you..ok?"   
  
"Worlds better than you." He responded with a wry smile.   
  
Trying to force her bruised eyes open, she managed a small smile.   
"At...this...point...that's not...hard."   
  
He chuckled ruefully and nodded. "True...Kel, we can't leave you lying on this   
cold floor...we both know how bad that could be for your injuries. Can you move   
enough for me to get you onto one of the mattresses?"   
  
The naval officer made a sound that was caught somewhere between laughter and a   
horribly strangled cough. "Trying to...get me in bed, Sandburg? What'll..." she   
coughed violently. "Jim think?"   
  
"Well, according to Jim, it'd never work." Blair countered with a chuckle, glad   
to see that her sense of humor was still intact. They hadn't managed to break   
her spirit. "Can you move?"   
  
"Don't have much of a choice now do I?" She said hoarsely.   
  
"Not really, no."   
  
"Let's do it then." She gritted her teeth as Blair set the bottle aside then   
eased his hands in under her and lifted gently.   
  
He winced for her at the expression of agony on her face. "Sorry." Moving as   
carefully as possible, he maneuvered her over to the closest mattress and put   
her down slowly.   
  
When she didn't answer, Blair leaned close to check her vitals and sighed in   
relief. She'd passed out.   
  
Knowing it'd be better if he'd taken care of her wounds, as best he could,   
*before* she woke up again, Blair moved to his backpack. Surprise, surprise, the   
cellphone was gone. Along with just about anything that could be used as a   
weapon but, fortunately, the small first aid kit he carried was not. They'd   
clearly gone through it for any weapons as well but he could use what was there.   
  
Returning to her side armed with the bottle of water and the remnants of his   
first aid kit, Blair did his best to clean up the cuts and bandage the worst   
ones before draping his coat over her as a makeshift blanket. With all this   
done, he pulled the other mattress over and lay down next to her. The room   
was cold and with her injuries, Kelli was more susceptible to it than he was.   
We've got to find a way out of here,' he thought to himself as he carefully   
moved close to her. He'd taken care of her outward injuries but that wouldn't be   
worth squat if she was bleeding internally. And, given the bruises he'd seen on   
her midsection, there was a very good chance she was.   
  
'C'mon, Jim, find us.'   
  
-------------------  
  
While the Forensics people finished up with the elevator, Jim managed to   
disappear in all the chaos. However, Simon had a hunch as to where he was.   
The Captain was quite right when he found his detective sitting in his truck,   
the bracelet they'd found in the elevator cradled in his hands like it was the   
most precious thing in the universe.   
  
"She was wearing this." The Sentinel informed his captain without even looking   
up.   
  
"Who?" Simon prompted, even though he already knew. Jim needed the prompting and   
he could see that quite easily.   
  
"Kel." Was the numb response. "I asked Tom about it. He said he gave it to her a   
little while after I was pronounced MIA."   
  
"They made MIA bracelets for your team?"   
  
"No." Jim shook his head. "It was an undercover mission. They didn't admit that   
we'd even been there until they found me. The hero story made good press for the   
Army so it was worth the mention of my assignment."   
  
Reaching out, Banks took the bracelet from Jim and read the inscription.   
  
"Captain James Ellison, US Army, Peru..."   
  
"The Admiral had it made up especially for Kelli, to try and help her get over   
me being gone. She hasn't taken it off since. Until now." Jim sighed heavily. "I   
didn't know she took it that bad...I would have..."   
  
"Gone back to see her sooner?" Simon handed the bracelet back and smiled   
sympathetically. "You've said it yourself, what kind of shape you were in when   
you got back. And I remember what you were like when you first came into the   
unit. It's better in some ways, Jim, that you gave yourself a chance to get on   
your figurative feet again before you contacted her."   
  
Ellison grinned wryly at his superior. "I'm not on an even keel now...that's   
impossible with Sandburg around."   
  
-----------------  
  
Major Crime was, to put it mildly, a madhouse of activity. Officers and   
detectives were rushing to and fro, all making a wide berth from around Jim's   
desk. None of them wanted to disturb the man sitting at his desk staring   
intently at pictures.   
  
Hearing Tom approaching, Jim lifted his head tiredly. "How long before the   
Navy's guys get here?"   
  
"Plane lands tonight." The admiral reported, sitting down in the chair Blair   
would normally claim.   
  
"We've got 'til then, good." Jim stretched back and reached for the phone.   
  
"Jim?"   
  
The Sentinel gave his friend an intent look. "By the time they get here I intend   
to have Blair and Kelli back. No way am I letting them screw this up."   
  
------------------  
  
He was sure of it now. Kelli was bleeding internally and she was getting worse -  
drifting in and out of consciousness. Grainger hadn't put her back in here to   
ensure she couldn't escape. He'd left her there to die.   
  
Looking up at the door, Blair had the sickening feeling that once she did. He   
was next.   
  
-----------------  
  
"So, this Sneaks," Tom set his coffee down. "he can tell us where Blair and   
Kelli are?"   
  
Jim nodded, stirring his own. "Nothing goes down in Cascade that Sneaks either   
hasn't heard of, or seen himself."   
  
"And the sneakers?" the Admiral gestured to the bag sitting on the seat next to   
the Sentinel.   
  
A wry smile was Jim's first response. "Sneaks as in..."   
  
"Sneakers?" Tom shook his head and chuckled wryly. "You never did do anything   
normal. Not even police work, don't most snitches prefer money?"   
  
Jim grinned. "Yes. And Sneaks has his share but the last time I came here with   
someone who didn't know him...well Sandburg ended up having to wear his argyles   
home."   
  
"Hey, Ellison!" The aforementioned Sneaks slid into the seat next to him.   
  
"Sneaks." Jim nodded and pushed the third cup of coffee over to him. "Good to   
see you."   
  
"Yeah, same here. Who's he?"   
  
"That's Tom. He's a friend." Jim sipped his coffee and hissed slightly as the   
hot liquid lingered just a moment too long on his tongue. "Listen, you hear   
anything going on in town? Anything big?"   
  
"Define big." Sneaks mumbled, cupping the white mug between his hands and   
leaning over to inhale the scent.   
  
"Guy by the name of Grainger. He's in town somewhere and he's got Blair and   
Tom's daughter. We need to find them fast."   
  
"Sandburg? The curly-haired guy? Great taste in sneakers?" Sneaks seemed alarmed   
at that as he dumped a large amount of sugar into his coffee. Pausing, he   
stirred his coffee thoughtfully, staring into the liquid as if it held all   
manner of arcane knowledge. "Rumor is somebody big's set up shop on one of the   
abandoned piers in the harbor front. The one with the big warehouse...some   
company used to ship fish out of there or something. Big place, lots of storage   
space..."   
  
Jim nodded, clearly working it over in his mind. "Yeah, I know the place you're   
talking about..." As always, he opened his wallet and held it out so Sneaks   
could take his usual fee then handed over the bag. "Latest Nikes..." He grinned.   
"Enjoy."   
  
Sneaks beamed at him, already taking the shoes out to examine them. "Jim, you've   
got *great* taste in shoes."   
  
"Naw, Sandburg picked those out." Standing, Jim clapped Sneaks on the shoulder.   
"Thanks Sneaks, c'mon Tom, we've got a warehouse to check out."   
  
As the Admiral followed him out of the coffee shop, he glanced back at the   
snitch who was happily enjoying his coffee and trying on his new shoes. "When   
did Blair pick those out?"   
  
"Last week." Jim opened the door of the truck and chuckled. "He's going to be   
mad as hell when he finds out I gave Sneaks another pair of his sneakers."   
"Least you didn't take them off his feet this time."   
  
"There is that..." The Sentinel agreed with a chuckle. "Let's go, you call Simon   
while I drive."   
  
-----------------  
  
When Blair heard gunfire a smile of relief broke out across his face.   
  
"Jim."   
  
Carefully easing away from Kelli, he got to his feet and sucked in a breath.   
  
"JIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IN HERE!!!!!!" Blair didn't bang on the door. He didn't need   
to. He knew his friend would hear him.   
  
He always did. When it came down to it...down to the wire. Jim always came   
through. It wasn't a point of negotiation for Blair. No ifs, ands, or buts,   
about it. They might have their rocky points, but Jim always came through.   
  
------------------  
  
Leaving the SWAT team to take care of Grainger's goons, the Sentinel went on the   
hunt for Grainger. The sound of gunfire was easily filtered out and he heard   
Blair's voice call his name. Looking around, he sighted in on the door his   
friend waited behind.   
  
Torn between freeing his friends and getting the bastard, who'd taken them to   
begin with, Jim hesitated briefly. It was a hesitation that saved his life as a   
split-second later bullets rained down on the place he would have been had he   
kept running.   
  
Instantly his heightened vision was searching in the direction from which the   
bullets had been fired. Though his coworkers couldn't see as well, Jim had a   
clear view of the terrorist they were hunting for.   
  
Diving behind a steel drum, the detective quickly glanced around to see H. and   
Rafe had done the same. With quick gestures, Jim gave them a good idea of where   
Grainger was.   
  
Nodding, they both checked their guns - ready to provide the cover he needed to   
move forward. At Jim's signal they popped up from behind the barrel they'd   
hidden behind and opened fire, forcing Grainger to seek cover of his own.   
Taking advantage of that brief reprieve, Ellison darted forward and took refuge   
against a concrete wall.   
  
Seeing he was safe, Rafe and Brown ducked down just in time to avoid Grainger's   
return fire. When that had died away, the Sentinel took the chance to speak.   
"Cascade Police! Throw down your weapon and come out!"   
  
Dead silence for a moment then, to their surprise, laughter rang out.   
  
"Like it'd be *that* easy Ellison!" Grainger's voice was arrogant and, to Jim's   
consternation, completely calm.   
  
When the detective didn't respond, the terrorist spoke again. "What? Cat got   
your tongue? Surely, you're not surprised that I know your name? Honestly, how   
smart would it be for me to renew my acquaintance with Kelli if I *hadn't*   
checked into her local associates? Really, Detective, do you honestly think I've   
gotten this far in my business by being that stupid?"   
  
"Well, dumb luck has to account for something!"   
  
The Sentinel's smart-mouthed response seemed to surprise Grainger. Perhaps he   
hadn't expected Jim to be so glib while knowing full well that the man he was   
dealing with held two of his friends hostage and possibly injured.   
  
After a few moments, Grainger spoke again - apparently deciding to attack Jim on   
that front. "I'm surprised at your words Detective...Considering the fact that I   
hold both Kelli's and your partner's lives in my hands, I thought you would be   
much more, shall we say, considerate of how you treat me."   
  
Looking back at H. and Rafe, Jim gestured for them to circle around and surprise   
the terrorist from behind. If Grainger wanted to talk, that was fine by him, all   
the better to hang him with.   
  
"You thought wrong!" The detective yelled back. "You should have done more   
'research', if you had you would have realized both Kelli and Blair would be   
saying the same things to you if they were out here!"   
  
"Well they aren't..." The terrorist chuckled suddenly. The sound seeming to echo   
in the large space. "I guess they would be if they didn't have other concerns on   
their hands."   
  
"Concerns?"   
  
"Yes, concerns. I expect Mr. Sandburg is quite concerned with keeping his new   
friend alive at the moment." At the deathly silence that answered him when he   
paused, Grainger laughed again. "You see, Kelli and I had a rather...interesting   
reunion. After my dishonorable discharge, I found myself quite angry at the   
lovely Lieutenant Du Molin, correction Lt. Commander now isn't it? Oh well,   
either way, I was quite frustrated with her and had no way to vent that   
frustration. I tried, of course, what normal man wouldn't? But somehow, beating   
a whore who resembled Kelli to death just didn't have the same *satisfaction* as   
that of performing the same act on the genuine article."   
  
At the terrorist's words, a cold rage began to burn in Jim, and the Sentinel   
knew at that moment that he wanted nothing better than to grab Brian Grainger   
and relieve him of his lungs. For starters. He flexed his hands on his gun and   
took in a calming breath. He could almost hear Blair cautioning him not to lose   
it. That Grainger wasn't worth the maelstrom of trouble he'd bring down on   
himself for beating the bastard to death. No matter how good it'd feel. And it   
would feel good. Part of him hated to admit it but it was true. Grainger was the   
type of man who made quite the convincing argument for capital punishment.   
Taking another calming breath, Jim decided to speak. "I'm sure Kelli will be   
quite happy to hear you've confessed. It'll make prosecution so much   
easier...providing of course, you don't get extradited. I've read your 'resume'   
and I think there are several foreign governments who'd like to get their hands   
on you...never mind the war crimes tribunal for that mess in the Balkans."   
  
"Some of my best work." Grainger boasted. "And confession or no, Detective. I'm   
not going anywhere near a jail cell."   
  
Turning up his hearing, Jim carefully tracked his friends' progress toward the   
terrorist. They were close and, to his approval, were moving nearly silently.   
Without Sentinel senses to detect them, Grainger would definitely be surprised.   
Hopefully it would be enough to take him down. Jim had his doubts on that one,   
but he hoped they'd be able to keep Grainger busy enough that he could get close   
and take him down from behind.   
  
"How about an electric chair?" Ellison shot back with a dark tone. "Hanging   
maybe?"   
  
"Very impressive. I've used a few electric chairs on occasion. At just the right   
voltage it's very good in interrogations. Especially when..."   
  
Grainger's speech was broken off as two of Major Crimes finest attacked him and   
the fight was on.   
  
Jim's suspicions about the terrorist's aptitude as a fighter was immense.   
  
Clearly he'd paid a great deal of attention to the Navy's instruction in hand to   
hand combat. Within seconds, there was a sickening snap! and Rafe was down on   
the ground, his arm twisted at an odd angle.   
  
Knowing it wouldn't be long before H. joined him on the floor, Ellison sprinted   
from his shelter and rounded the corner in time to see Grainger land a spinning   
kick on a particularly sensitive part of the big man's anatomy which brought a   
near scream of pain from Brown as he stumbled back.   
  
Thinking he'd disposed of the detectives, the terrorist turned to find a fist   
flying at his face. A look of almost comical shock crossed his features just   
before Jim's knuckles connected, sending him sprawling back onto the floor -   
unconscious.   
  
He stood over him for a long moment, gun clenched in one hand while the other   
was still curled into the fist that had taken Grainger down. It was as if he   
were waiting for the terrorist to wake up so he could knock him out again.   
Holding his injured arm, Rafe looked up at him. "Jim?"   
  
It took a moment for the vocalization to penetrate the Sentinel's brooding   
thoughts, but when it did, he looked over in concern at his friend. "You okay?"   
  
"Aside from the obvious, yes..."The younger detective nodded, his face set in a   
grimace of pain.   
  
"Where's Sandburg?" Brown gasped out, looking around.   
  
Cuffing Grainger's hands around a concrete pole, Jim's gaze automatically   
scanned the area as if Blair would pop out. He'd heard his friend earlier,   
apparently trapped in a large storage locker, so he knew where to look. "Around   
here somewhere."   
  
"Sir?" The leader of the SWAT team hurried around the corner to find two of the   
three detectives sprawled out on the floor while Ellison crouched over the   
suspect. "Area's secure, sir."   
  
Nodding curtly, Jim gestured to Rafe and Brown as he stood. "Make sure the   
paramedics check out these two and have another team on standby. I'm told one of   
the hostages has been seriously beaten."   
  
"Yessir." The officer turned away slightly as he began speaking into his   
headset.   
  
Assured his friends were in good hands, the Sentinel went to free his best   
friend and the woman he considered held closer than a sister.   
  
-------------------  
  
When the lock on the door was released, Sandburg tensed, unsure of who was about   
to come through the door. He hoped it was Jim but if the gunfire he'd heard   
belonged to one of Grainger's business 'associates' or Grainger himself...then   
he and Kelli were in *serious* trouble.   
  
He released the breath he'd been holding in an explosive burst of air when Jim   
stepped into the room. With a relieved smile, the younger man paused then said   
simply. "Well, its about damn time!"   
  
A small smile at the greeting crossed Ellison's face as he eyed his friend   
carefully. Looking for injury. "You OK, Chief?"   
  
"Me, yes. Kelli...no."   
  
His tone grim, Blair stepped back to reveal their friend, lying on the   
mattress, covered by his jacket - looking as if she was at death's door. Jim's   
eyes darkened dangerously. "I didn't hit him hard enough." He growled before   
turning to gesture at the nearest officer. "You! Get the EMTs in here!" This   
done, the Sentinel gripped his friend's shoulder tightly as he passed him to   
kneel beside Kelli. "He pays." the vow was whispered as Blair knelt with him.   
"We make sure of that."   
  
The curly-haired man nodded. "You got it, Jim."   
  
-----------------------  
  
Kelli's first thought upon regaining consciousness was that everything was very   
fuzzy...her second one was that her bedroom ceiling needed a serious paint job.   
  
"Welcome back, Minx." Jim's voice said gently as he leaned into view.   
  
Licking her dry lips, she squinted at him as she realized she couldn't open   
her mouth. Gesturing to it, she did her best to look questioning.   
  
"Your jaw's broken and they had to wire it." Jim's face darkened. "Grainger   
worked you over good."   
  
Grainger...   
  
It took a moment but the memories swiftly came flooding back. The kidnaping from   
the elevator, waking up in the room with an unconscious Blair, the door opening   
and Grainger stepping in with a sick smile on his face, the beating...   
  
BLAIR!   
  
Her eyes widened in alarm and she tried to say Blair's name while she grabbed at   
Jim's arm, her free hand gesturing frantically.   
  
If Grainger had left her for dead and taken Blair as a hostage...   
  
"Blair's fine, Kel. The doctors checked him out and, aside from a few minor   
bumps and bruises, he's fine, for once." Jim smiled as she relaxed once more.   
"You, however, are not fine. Hate to tell you this, but you're in here for a   
while. Aside from the jaw, you've got a couple of broken ribs, a punctured lung,   
concussion, not to mention the internal bleeding and the over all bruising...Dr.   
Monroe's not going to let you out of here for quite a while."   
  
"Hey Kel!" Blair announced cheerfully, walking into the room with a big stuffed   
animal in his arms. "Thought you could use a little company in here, specially   
since they won't let me share your room."   
  
The brunette managed a wan smile and winked at Jim.   
  
"Oh no you don't!" Jim shook his head firmly. "I told him no way and I'm telling   
you no way."   
  
Unable to say what she wanted to, Kelli got her message across loud and clear   
with a gesture that brought a stern look from her old friend.   
  
"Lady, if you weren't in a hospital bed, I'd put you in one for that."   
Kelli waved a dismissive hand and then looked over at Blair.   
  
Seeming to read the question in her eyes, the other man set the bear down and   
moved closer. "Your father's down at the station with the JAG guys. They're   
trying to get the DA to release Grainger into their custody."   
  
Jim chuckled. "We all seem to agree that our buddy Brian would be much better   
off in Leavenworth than one of the civilian prisons, don't you think?"   
Not able to figure out a gesture that would carry the full weight of her   
opinion, the naval officer tugged on Blair's sleeve and pantomimed writing.   
Having anticipated the problem, Sandburg passed over the intended items and   
Kelli quickly sketched out her message and held it up.   
  
Both men laughed at the sight of a stick man hanging from a noose.   
  
"Does the Navy do that?"   
  
Glaring, Kelli scribbled, 'They should do it *just* for him.'   
"I'm down with that." Blair noted. "You missed it when they arrested him. Guy   
flipped out. Rafe's down in X-Ray now - Grainger broke his arm and H...well,   
let's just say his voice is going to be a little high for a few days."   
  
All three winced at that. Blair and Jim out of empathy, Kelli out of sympathy,   
  
After a moment, she wrote Jim's name on the pad.   
  
"Yeah, Kel?"   
  
'When do I get this wiring out?'   
  
"I'm tempted to say, hopefully never." Jim grinned evilly. "I kinda like you   
this quiet."   
  
Blair, sensing her reaction, scrambled backward as he laughed.   
  
He wasn't wrong either.   
  
Immediately, Kelli's face filled with outrage and she pitched the notepad at   
Jim, catching him square in the nose.   
  
"OW! KELLI!!!!!!"   
  
"Jim, haven't you learned anything by now?" Sandburg grinned impishly at his   
friend. "Jokes like that *always* lead to blood. Tribal wars have been fought   
over less."   
  
"Very funny, Chief." The Sentinel grumbled, a hand over his nose. "And you claim   
*I* can turn anything into a deadly weapon..."   
  
"Well, this proves the old saying. Actions speak louder than words...or in this   
case, notepads speak louder than words." Patting Kelli's shoulder, Blair began   
to edge for the door. "I'll go get the doctor, you guys. He'll take out that   
tube for you Kel...and Jim, he may want to x-ray that nose."   
  
Thus said, the shorter man rushed out before Jim could find something to throw.   
Picking up the notepad and tossing it onto the bed, the Sentinel glared down at   
his friend. "In case you're wondering, I'm never going to leave you two alone   
together again."   
  
Kelli smirked.   
  
"Not a chance in hell, Minx." Jim grumbled. "My hospital bills are bad enough   
now. You two anywhere near each other is deadly, next time I'm liable to end up   
in traction for a year."   
  
'Not a bad idea.' Kelli scribbled on the pad. 'Might help you lose a few....that   
middle-aged spread's really startin' to show Jim.'   
  
Reading her words, Ellison shook his head and struggled to hide laughter.   
  
"You're damned lucky you're already in a hospital bed, Blair made me promise not   
to beat up girls when they're sick. If you were on your feet, now then I could   
hit you."   
  
'Yeah right, you forget Ellison...I've seen your aim.'   
  
A smirk dawned across Jim's face. "Let's just say that things change."   
  
Kelli looked inquisitive at the expression on his face but the Sentinel merely   
shrugged it off.   
  
"You've missed a few things, Minx." was all he'd say.   
  
To that, Kelli scribbled out.   
  
'So fill me in already.'   
  
"As Sandburg says, 'give a little - get a little.'" Jim grabbed a chair and sat   
down next to her bed. "And with you in here, we've got plenty of time to catch   
up." He grinned. "Especially with you being a captive audience and all that."   
  
'Bad choice of words.' Came the scribbled response.   
  
The Sentinel winced slightly. "True. Sorry about that."   
  
'S'okay. I'm used to you constantly putting your foot in your mouth. Its one of   
your better qualities actually.'   
  
"Y'know, one of these days the doc's gonna let you out of bed." Jim cautioned.   
  
"And then I'm going to kick your ass."   
  
'In your dreams, grandpa.'   
  
"Hey, watch who you're callin' old!"   
  
--------------  
  
When Blair walked in with Dr. Monroe behind him, he took one look at the   
scattered pieces of paper on Kelli's bed then at the way she and Jim were   
mock-glaring at each other and he sighed.   
  
"Can't leave you two alone for a minute."   
  
Dr. Monroe laughed. "It seems to me, Blair. That you're going to have quite the   
handful..."   
  
"Doc, you have *no* idea." Shaking his head, the anthropologist surveyed his two   
friends. "We're just lucky Kel's too injured to start an actual fight. When   
she's not..."   
  
Both Kelli and Jim looked at him innocently.   
  
"You a praying man Blair?" Dr. Monroe queried suddenly. "Because I have a   
feeling you'll be in need of some serious divine intervention before too long."   
  
"Either that," Blair looked over at the doctor with a grin. "or a deal with the   
devil..."   
  
"I tried that already." Jim put in with a wink at Kelli. "But you're still   
here."   
  
"JIM!!!"   
  
Shaking his head, Dr. Monroe looked heavenward. "Heaven help the lot of us..."   
  
"We're going to need it." Blair agreed, laughing.   
  
"No kidding." Came Jim's snort. "At least for now, Kelli's in bed...once she's   
out..." he shook his head. "All bet's are off."   
  
'Damn, straight.' Holding the piece of paper in her hands, Kelli's eyes gleamed   
with a mischevious promise that she would, no doubt, make good on in the weeks   
to come.   
  
Finis 


End file.
